


5 song challenge

by sometimesmybraindoesntwork



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 5 short drabbles, 5 song chalenge, Fighting, Fluff, Luxa needs a hug, Panic Attack, Rager, Wedding, help me, random tags cuz idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesmybraindoesntwork/pseuds/sometimesmybraindoesntwork
Summary: 1-Gregor2-Ripred3-Luxa4-Lee & Lizzie5-Gregor & Luxa





	5 song challenge

**Author's Note:**

> 5 different songs, 5 different stories. Following the 5 song challenge. Shuffle your playlist, write a short story with the mood of the song in the time frame of said song. probably makes no sense but you get the gist.  
> (4-The time is probably wrong but it's meant to be during COC when Grace has a relapse)

TUC 5 song Challenge

1- All I Want by Kodaline  
Gregor sat alone in the freezing apartment. Even though he had a coat and a blanket on him he was still very cold. HIs mind wandered to where it often went, even without his permission. The Underland. He kept thinking about his best friend, his bond, Ares. He could’ve saved him. He could’ve pulled out earlier. A small tear rolled down his cheek. His thoughts then turned over the princess. He still loved her so much, even after they had been separated by thousands of miles. Her sliver-blonde hair cropped short, and those deep purple eyes. He could get lost in those forever. He missed the Underland so much, all his friends that he had parted from, either by death or his mom. It was wishful thinking but he couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if he had push harder to stay.

2- Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
In front of Ripreds eyes, he could see the huge swarm of cutters running towards him. He was on his own. No one could ever want to be around him when all he could do was kill. The pounding of feet on the ground was loud in his head, he couldn’t stand it anymore. Letting out a guttural howl he sprinted forward and met the bodies with vicious claws tearing them into shreds in seconds. Their numbers were massive, but he was a rager, a natural born killer, he would make it out alive. Probably.

3- Secret for the Mad by Dodie  
Luxa sat in her meeting room. Voices were screaming all around the room, it was all too much for her. She clamped her hands over ears and started talking to herself. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Over and over again. Her breath was getting shorter and her heart rate faster with every second. Her mind was reeling and she couldn’t focus on anything around her. She knew she was having a panic attack, but that didn’t stop her from freaking out. Her vision went blurry and tears were starting to form in her eyes. No one noticed the young queen at the head of the table. No one saw the broken little girl who just wanted some peace and quiet.

4- Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran  
Lee Campbell slowly started walking around his bedroom that he shared with his wife. He carefully put a small teddy in a backpack that belongs to Grace when she was a child. He walked out of the room, barely holding it together. Lee placed the bag in his daughter's hand.  
“Take good care of her okay? She needs you guys” He was hugging Lizzie with as much strength as a sick man could.  
“We will dad, don’t worry, we’ll all be back before you know it,” He let a few tears roll down his face before he let go. Just as she left the apartment he broke down crying.

5- Human by Christina Perri  
He had to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Just like he had been doing his entire life. All Gregor really needed was to sit down and relax but that's not really something you can do just before the love of your life is about to walk down the aisle. God, he was nervous. The music started playing and he saw her. Oh my god, she was beautiful. How did he, Gregor, end up with someone so amazing. He couldn’t understand. They stood side by side, grinning like idiots. After the ceremony was over, he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.  
“I love you so much, Lux, god you have no idea” she grinned at him  
“I love you too Gregor. So much” their foreheads touch and a spark of electricity ran through them both. Luxa tilted her head upwards and her lips found his in a soft and tender kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer, if possible and continued to kiss her.


End file.
